Dreams
by HazelLucieLuna
Summary: The tittle explains it all. Just different dreams and nightmares I think some of the characters would have. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I know that I already have a story like this with Finnick and Annie and Annie has a nightmare, but I wanted to do more…so here are some of the nightmares that I think some of the other characters would have.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Hunger Games or anything associated with it. Any way if I did…Finnick never would have died.**

Chapter One

Katniss

When she is in the first arena and it's one of the first nights where she is alone and catches a few hours of sleep.

I catch glimpses of the tributes whose faces were in the sky tonight, they are all dead. In my dreams I see them all dying with knives being thrown at them by that vicious Clove. Some have spears running strait threw them. Others are coughing up blood. One is only a head…no body…no life in the green eyes. Then, my dream changes. I am at home, with Prim sitting on my lap. It is the night before the reaping. I am braiding Prim's hair with my rough scared hands. She is silently crying, no doubt she's scared for tomorrow, or she's thinking about our father. I saw her crying over his picture this morning. She starts to talk, but it's far off and I can't understand what she's saying. Then she changes, she changes into the district 11 tribute, Rue. As fast as she changed, she changes back. All of a sudden peacekeepers come into our little house with guns. They are aimed at my head. Then all at once there is a loud bang. I prepare for the impact, the pain, my death. There's nothing though, and then I look down and see Prim on the ground, covered in blood. The bullet must have gone through her, and now she's slowly dying. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. Before she dies my dream changes again. I am now in the forest of the arena, and can hear someone following me. Their footsteps are coming closer and closer. Then a knife is thrown and I feel its sharp blade impale my temple.

I wake up in a cold sweat. Then I see it. An actual knife flies right past me. I have just enough time to lie flatter in my sleeping bag so, luckily, I am not harmed. I prepare for the careers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finnick

Just a dream

Annie is right next to me and we are in an arena, just like the one that drunk, Abernathy won in. We are standing next to each other, holding hands and kissing. This is because we are the last two left in the arena. This is the last kiss we will ever have. This is my last hour of life. I know that Annie will not like the idea but I am going to kill myself to let her win. She can live better without me than I can live without her. I pull away, and pick up a knife. Annie try's to take the weapon out of my hands, obviously aware of what I'm planning to do. Then she falls to the ground. My body reacts faster than I can think. I try to run to her, but am restricted by some invisible rope. I run as hard as I can but I'm not moving. I start to see blood trickle out of Annie's nose. I think to myself "well at least that's the worst of it". Only, I thought to soon. She starts to scream a loud pain filled scream at the top of her lungs. When she rolls onto her belly I see I cute little fur ball on her back. Then, I look closer and see that it has fangs at least 6 inches and claws like no other animal I have ever seen. I know why Annie's screaming, this little mutt is digging his teeth into her back. She is in so much pain and I can't do anything to comfort her. Then she is just lying there with her eyes locked in mine. I watch the life drain out of them, then collapse in a heap ready to die myself.

I wake up screaming and find Annie in my arms looking scared but still alive. I pull her close to me and kiss her on the cheek. Then she hugs me and falls back asleep still with her arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rue

In the games

I am in the orchard with my little sister, who is in the tree next to me. I love my little sister Izzy, and we both love playing with the mockingjays. We start to whistle and sing different melodies while we pick the fruit and listen to the birds as they repeat our songs. I take a break to look for the flag signaling quieting time, when my eyes wonder over at a terrible sight that I am too used to seeing. I see someone being beaten in the town square. I don't think anything of it, until I look closer at the person that is being beaten. The recognition kills me… its Izzy! I just saw her in the tree next to me, but as I franticly look over she's isn't there. I start to run over thinking that maybe, just maybe I can save her, but the mockingjays that I was just singing with come over and start to swarm me. The birds start pecking and attacking me with their beaks and claws, it hurts but it's not as bad as knowing my sister is being whipped. All of a sudden they go away. I look to the town square to see if Izzy is ok but instead I see not only Izzy being whipped, but my other sister and two brothers standing in line for the whipping pole, and I don't understand why. But my dream changes too fast for me to find out. Now I am at a funeral, soon I find out that it's my own. I know that I was killed in the games, after all that's why there is only a small box instead of a coffin. The box contains my ashes. As I look around I notice that only my small family has attended, all weeping in the front row. A few seconds after watching them grieve I walk closer, and I see a taller, skinnier, girl crying harder than my family. As I look closer I notice that it's Katniss, the district 12 tribute. Why is she crying over me? But I know that she must have a reason, so I walk to ask her. Katniss doesn't find it weird that I'm here in real life-the strangeness of dreams makes that possible- she stops crying long enough for me to ask her a simple question. "Why are you crying? With me dead you can win." I tell her. Katniss just pulls me into a hug and replies with, "You shouldn't have died! Those careers aren't fair. The games aren't fair. No one should die Prim, no one!" Then I realize that I remind her of her sister, and that she needs me, even if it's just for comfort.

I wake up in a cold sweat after what I just realized. I now know that I need to become partners with Katniss, that it is the only way for me to survive and possibly even her. At that moment I notice her sleeping in a tree across from, right under a tracker jacker nest, and right above the careers. I know how to help, once she wakes up I will help her and she will have to become my partner, which is good for both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know that this isnt that good, but I and a friend are editing this now I just wanted to put it up! Review and I will get new dreams up faster! **

Foxface

In the areana

Eva and I are running across the field, hand in hand as always. Eva is my younger sister, and I love that little 3 year old with all my heart. Eva was born mute and deff so they made an excuse for her being reaped, it will never happen. Also we are both orphans. I learned to steal to survive. Eva and I have to work, yeah she's three and has to work! Well we work for the bakery, so it could be worse. We are late for work and it's horrid if we are. I decide to pick her up and just run. Eva doesn't let anyone hold her but me; also since she can only talk through sign language, I'm the only person she takes orders from. When we arrive at the bakery I through on my apron and start to roll the dough for bread. While I do this Eva stands next to me and puts sprinkles on cookies too expensive for us to ever buy. Then the manager, who is the boss's daughter comes in. She has light red hair, just like Eva, and a supper skinny figure. "Hey Fox" says my best, and only, friend. Fox is my nickname that I have been called since I was little. "Hey Em" I respond. Em gives Eva a hug, then starts to make cookies. We all work quietly and fast. Eva finishes first and I sign to her that she can take a break since Em's cookies are in the oven. While Eva plays with her fingers Em and I start talking. "How's it going at the new orphanage?" Em asks. How did she know I was moved to yet another orphanage? "Oh fine, I think Eva is liking it better than I am. There is another deaf girl about her age that she made friends with" "oh cool" responds my only friend. "Yeah, so are you excited for the reaping? Only a month away!" I say in a fake capitol accent way to perky too. "No! Who is? I am only happy that this is my second to last year." At that the conversation stops. Then the door opens and the head peace keeper of district 5 comes in. She orders some cookies and a pie. I go to the back to get her order, and as I pick up the pie I hear a scream. Eva's scream! I drop the pie I am holding and run back to the counter. I see the black eyed peace keeper with a sack hanging over her back, no doubt holding my sister. I try to run to catch her but I can't run as fast as her on my skinny little legs. When I walk back into the store, crying my eyes out, I see Em, dead on the floor with a knife sticking out of her upper chest and a pool of blood around her. I fall to the ground crying. I lost the only two people that make me smile and will never get them back. I begin to shake when the bakery owner walks in and sees my hands covered in blood and me crying. She thinks I killed her daughter, so she slaps me so hard across the face it burns. I get repeatedly abused until I just wish I would die.

I wake up in the cave I fell asleep in. Relived I woke up out of my nightmare. Then I realize that it was no night mare, but a memory. Also I realize that I woke out of one nightmare to only be in another one, the hunger games.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if anyone is reading my story, no less liking it! I wanna know! Don't deprive a curious child (even though im a teenager)!**

**PS this doesn't go to my two regular reviewers I love u guys so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have finals coming up and I am really busy with school and dance and everything else. I am sorry that this one is so short, but if I can I will get up another one soon and it will be longer I promise. Also the next on I put up will be much lighter and not so dark and everyone dies like the dreams have been. So without farther ado…Peeta.**

Peeta

After the 1st games

As I glance back I see her running as fast as she can, just like me. I can see her struggling to keep up. "Run Katniss!" I say right before I run back to get her. The mutated dogs-which appeared out of nowhere-are closing in on us as we near the cornucopia, they are gaining speed. I am able to get her up onto the horn just as a dog-looking strangely familiar- with black fur and a collar with a **2 **on it jumps up and grabs my leg. I try to get the mutt off of me, but it won't loosen its grasp. Finally it does and all of the snarling dogs take their attention from me and turn it to their new source of prey. Katniss! She must have jumped off the cornucopia so the mutts would go to her instead of attacking me. By the time I get to her mangled, destroyed body I have enough time to hear her whisper, "I love you." Then the cannon fires. I watch, horrified, as the life that once was drains out of Katniss' lovely grey eyes. I want to scream her name but I can't seem to make my voice work. I close her eyes with my bloody fingers; I can't stand to look into her eyes any more. I stand up ready to face Cato, just then I feel a sharp pain in the middle of my back, and I know what's about to happen. I am about to die. I am happy that at least Katniss and I can be together in heaven. Then I lie down and prepare for Cato's spear to impale me.

I wake up in our cozy bed. I am shaking and Katniss is staining into my eyes. I feel better knowing she is safe, and not dead. I know it was just a dream, but it seemed so real! Katniss sits up and Kisses me on the lips, I now that was out of love, not for the cameras. Knowing we are both safe, Katniss and I drift back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dedicate this to tye-dye eyes 191, the best wife ever ;) also I dedicate this to lilmisstalksalot because she helps me edit some of these, and trust me they need it. Also this story is kinda confusing, sorry, I have it that the " marks are like his thoughts. Good luck trying to figure it out. REVIEW!**

**Ps I'm not Suzan Collins so I obviously don't own the Hunger Games**

Buttercup

In the bunker in Mockingjay

We are back in the tiny bunker again. "Why is it so dark? Oh! What was that? Light! I must catch it! This game is horrible, but addicting and I want that light!" I think. I jump up the stone wall and my paws catch the little light. Suddenly it moves. "How could I let it slip away? Now it's over in Prim's bed! I love Prim so much. She is so nice, unlike that Katniss. No Buttercup, stay focused!" I prepare myself to jump up the wall to get to the bed but the fascinating little light moves again. It's on Prim's mother's bed now. I jump and land flat on the bed, more or less of a bed anyway, with my nose right on the light. "Perfect, I got it! What? No I don't have the light! It just moved again. Now it's on Katniss' leg, no it's on Prim's arm. I jump off the bed and run to Prim, who picks me up and spins me around. "I love Prim so much! She is so warm and loving; I like it down in this cold damp cave place. Darn it Prim is putting me down, and I totally forgot about getting the light." While she is placing me down I see the light once more, now high up on the curved ceiling, where I can't reach it and force the light to become my prisoner. I jump and jump still I can't catch the evil light. I say to myself "after this try, I'm going to wait out the light; it has to come down at some point." Then it disappears. I look around, yet can't find it! I am disappointed, yet I know it will come back tomorrow, it always does. As I stride back to Prim's bed to go to sleep, I pass Katniss. She is sitting on the hard ground; hands in lap; there is a red thing next to her, and I see her face. I see her face is looking grim and as though she realized something, something that can kill. "Walk past her, don't look at her and things will be all right" I lay down on the bed and Prim comes and cuddles up with me. I give her a kiss on the cheek, then go to bed, "good night Prim" I think before I drift off.

I wake up from that horrid dream. I can't believe I let the light get away, and that I couldn't catch it. That would never happen in real life. Today I will catch the light in real life. I am Buttercup, so of course I will catch it, that's just who I am.

**Yeah I know it was bad, but please review, also give me ideas of dreams for different people, also I will repeat people if I already have a dream for them I can make another. REAVEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this was up as it's own story but now its part of dreams so deal with it!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

ANNIE'S POV

"_My name is Annie Crest, I love the sea, I won the Hunger Games, I live in district 4, and I'm now in the capitol being tortured for information that I don't have." And of course I love Finnick Odair and he loves me back. _I don't say the last part out loud. I'm in a cell in the capitol and I know not to say something like that out loud. It's true though, all of it.

My thoughts are interrupted by my thick silver door opening and a very official man coming in to "take me to dinner". What that means is that he is taking me to be tortured where I get stuck in a room full of food, and get strapped down until I talk about all of the information I have. I don't know anything though, so I do what I'm good at, being crazy. That usually can get a sympathetic interrogator to slip me some food.

As soon as the door opened I started to scream. Loud, ear pinching screams. The man shut the door and left, he knew today I wouldn't be of any use. I fell over onto my hard bed and cried. I cried until all of my tears were gone. Then I just stared. Stared at the blankness all around me, the only thing I've known for the past month.

Then I heard it. A loud bang. Then voices. We never hear that many voices at once in the hall of prison cells I'm positioned in. I could tell that something was going on out there and I was in trouble. Then I heard the cell door next to mine open and Johanna Mason's voice barley reached my ears, so I thought it was a mistake when she said "Hey Finnick! So how many girls have you knocked up since you were out of the games?" Finnick? No, he can't be here this is impossible. My mind is playing tricks on me. This is impossible.

That's when it happened, my cell door open, and I knew I was getting rescued. I saw Finnick standing there with a big smile on his face, ready to take me home. I flew into his arms not caring who saw anymore. When I reached his big strong body I only felt happiness and all the pain I had indorsed leave.

Then I heard a loud bang. I felt blood trickle down onto my hand. I took my head of Finnick's shoulder and turned him around. He had been shot! Right then and there, probably because of me.

I woke up screaming. I saw Finnick's happy face staring down at me. He must have come into my bed while I was sleeping. His arms wrapped around me and the heat radiating out of his loving eyes into my own. He only said one thing, "Annie, I love you." Then he kissed my forehead. I started to cry and Finnick only pulled me closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Also my buttercup dream was a little different, and so will this one. This one is going to be in Mr. Everdeen's POV. The last one was an old one-shot, but you already know that, and the next one is also going to be a little lighter. Also sorry for the wait I had finals and end of the school stuff and I started a new story, but now that summer is here I can finally get this up! Enjoy.**

Mr. Everdeen

When Katniss was about 8ish after her dad passed then jumps to when she's like 15

I am not seen or heard, but I can see and hear. I am in the small family room in the house that I share with my family. I know that something bad has happened because my wife is lying face down on the couch. Katniss is in the kitchen cutting bread. I am nowhere to be found- well my real form, not dream form. I hear Katniss talking to Prim. She says, "Its ok now Prim! We have a meal, and daddy is in a better place, out of district 12." Now I know, I am dead and Katniss seems to be in charge of the family. It looks like they are struggling to even get a bite of food. Prim starts talking "what if you hunt Katniss? Didn't Father teach you how?" I never taught Katniss how to hunt, but now thinking about it I probably should. "He did teach me, but I'm not very good, but I will try tomorrow!" As Katniss and Prim try to get their mother off of the couch and to the table it hits me how much they are struggling. I notice it most in Prim, out of my two daughters anyway. Prim has one of Katniss's old shirts on and one can literally see her ribs, each and every rib clearly sticking out of her unnaturally tinny belly. When the three girls sit down at the small handmade oak table they all inhale their small slices of bread. Katniss gets up and cuts another slice for everyone. They sit in quiet and eat those little pieces. Prim says, "Mommy, Katniss is going to be hunting tomorrow! She is going to bring home food like Daddy did! Now we will not starve to death but only be hungry." It was sad how happy she was that little Prim would only be slightly hungry on a daily basis. I watch as my family sits in silence as they nibble on the third piece of bread. When their dinner is done Katniss helps walk her mother to her small bed in the back room while Prim goes and sits on the sagging couch. Katniss comes out and sits Prim on her lap. Katniss is singing a song to Prim and I can just catch the last of it _"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you" _Katniss starts the song over and begins to braid Prim's hair. If it's possible, I think that Prim and Katniss have gotten closer since my 'death'. As Katniss finishes the first verse of the song again my dream begins to blur and nothing makes sense. Now I am in my favorite hunting part of the forest outside of district 12. I see Katniss, and evidently the same rules go about me not being seen, and a young man that is named Gale. He was the son of one of my best friends; although Katniss and Gale never met it seems they have clicked now. The two teenagers are side by side, one with a bow and a sheath of arrows and the other with a hunting knife in one hand and a bow and set of arrows on his back. Out of the silence comes "geese" from Katniss's mouth. She and Gale get in the perfect hunting positions and shoot down an entire flock. The two look extremely happy. Gale speaks for the first time in my dream. "Now we can feed our families because the capitol doesn't care if we starve to death, but now they will have food!" Katniss responds with "they always have food thanks to us." With a little laugh the two of them go off to collect their newly killed game. And with that my dream ends in blackness.

I wake up in the morning with an odd feeling that my dream was important. I think about it and realize that I have such a dangerous job that I should be prepared for anything that may happen. I know that I will not spend my Sunday this weekend with my buddies in the hob, but out in the forest surrounding my district training Katniss how to hunt and provide for our family. With that in mind I get up and prepare for yet another day in those awful mines.


End file.
